


Be my Valentine?

by JayTimFanBoy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Asking Out, Jason's obvious gigantic crush, M/M, Oblivious Timbo, Steph is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTimFanBoy/pseuds/JayTimFanBoy
Summary: It's been an hour, apparently he was texting Conner. He was at the corner at of the couch when he decides to also text a person, Steph.He was growing desperate alright? What’s the worse that could happen though?Many things.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Valentines people. This have been circling inside my head for 3 days now so why not post it? This one's short and probably cringey as hell, hopefully you'll still like it though.

Jason was almost so done waiting for Tim to finish whatever the fuck he was doing. Jason wants this to be over but whenever he wants to speak up, Tim either laughs or the words die in his mouth. He even rehearsed for this with Roy and Kori, who just fuckin’ laughed at him but wished him good luck regardless.

Why was this so difficult? Talking to Tim was easy, but asking him out is quite the different story.

_Tim laughs, and types furiously._

What if Tim says no? Will Jason be able to take it?

_Tim laughs again and types furiously._

Whatever, Jason was used to rejection anyway. He can handle it.

* * *

It's been an hour, apparently he was texting Conner. He was at the corner at of the couch when he decides to also text a person, Steph.

He was growing desperate alright? What’s the worse that could happen though?

_Many things._

For one, what if Timmy’s straight? Or what if he isn’t interested in Jason? After all, Jason did try killing Tim on multiple occasions. He’s certain that no matter how many chili dogs he gives Tim on their patrol nights, he won’t be able to make it up to him. How could he even think about qualifying as Tim’s lover?

Or the worst of all, what if Tim’s dating the clone?

Jason won’t know if he doesn’t try right?

**_Hoodie:_ ** _Yo, r u busy? I kinda need some help._

Steph immediately replies which gives Jason a massive relief.

**_Blondie:_ ** _well no, what problem r u in need of help?? Is it a case or sumn?_

**_Hoodie:_ ** _No not exactly._

Should he really tell Steph? After contemplating for a few minutes, _yeah I have to._ Steph would be good for advice specially with Tim, they dated for quite some time, they broke up but Jason doesn’t know why and yet they’re still best friends. Steph was of course dating someone new too, Cass.

**_Blondie:_ ** _Then what is it Jaybird?_

**_Hoodie_ ** _: Its sort of abt Timbo…_

**_Blondie:_ ** _Ooh u finally askin’ him out?_

Wait what?! _Is my crush really that obvious?_

**_Hoodie:_ ** _Basically yeah, how can I ask him without fucking up?_

**_Blondie:_ ** _Imma think of a scene give me a sec. What is he doing rn?_

**_Hoodie:_ ** _Texting with Conner._

_Blondie is typing…_

Scene? Jason was so sure that Stephanie is a story writer or something, not a story, what are those called again? Fanfiction yeah. He’s pretty sure Blondie is a fuckin’ fanfic writer.

**_Blondie:_ ** _How abt u pretend to b mad at him or annoyed? That will get his attention to listen to u. Be a little bitchy, just not 2 much or u might scare him away._

Yeah, Jason was _convinced_ Steph is one of those.

* * *

Jason clutches the chocolate box he’s been hiding behind his jacket.

 _Tim laughs._ It’s time.

“When the fuck are you gonna get done with that?”

Tim’s head snaps at Jason’s angry expression.

“What?”

“When are you gonna be over with that?”

“Oh, you mean texting? I’m not busy, do you need anything? Like help for a case?”

_Why is it always about work? Jesus Christ, does he even know that it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow?_

“No, not particularly.”

“Then what is it?” Tim’s voice was annoyed, it was now or never.

“So I know when I can fuckin’ ask you to be my goddamn Valentine.” Jason brings out the box of chocolates and puts it at the table in front of Tim. He closes his eyes, maybe the rejection would be less hurtful if he can only hear it and not see the disgusted look on Tim’s face.

“Oh shit it’s the 14th tomorrow?” _Oh my god_.

“It is.” Jason answers still not opening his eyes.

He hears the box getting picked up, “This is so sweet Jason.” Tim blushes hard, Jason’s eyes was not yet opened though so he can’t see it.

“Yes, I would gladly be your Valentine.” Jason gasps and opens his eyes. A smile from ear to ear appearing to his face. He rushes to Tim and lifts him up, his cellphone falling at the couch.

“Thank you Timbo.”

Jason was still holding him, he’s blushing so hard. He doesn’t reply but he yanks Jason’s hoodie and pulls him down for a kiss.

_He can’t wait to tell everyone later._


End file.
